Amaterasu
by NaginiFay
Summary: Sai is accidentally sucked into another dimension by Hatake Kakashi's kamui jutsu. Sai finds himself in our world, post-apocolypse, and under the protection of a woman who is trying to put her world back together.
1. Chapter 1

Sai had the super paper bomb and was flying away from the village with it as fast and as high as he could go. If this paper bomb went off near the recently rebuilt village, a good portion village would be destroyed. The edges of the bomb began to smoke. Sai held it in his left hand away from his body so Kakashi could suck the bomb away with his Sharingan. This was provided of course, that Kakashi got the jutsu ready in time. Sai figured he would probably lose a good chunk of his arm to the jutsu.

"Which is definitely better than the whole village being blown sky high" he thought. Of course, if Kakashi couldn't get the jutsu ready, he was dead.

"Also better than the village being blown up, but I don't particularly care to die."

He saw the telltale warping of space that was the sign of Kakashi's jutsu. He flew his ink bird straight at it, hoping to stuff the paper bomb in the hole in space. He reached out and was horrified to find himself sucked bodily, ink bird and all, into Kakashi's jutsu.

"Well at least the village is safe," was his last thought before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi cursed. He'd lost control of the jutsu at the last second. Sai was gone, sucked into some other dimension and surely disintegrated by the blast that would have taken out Konoha. He walked, heavy hearted, down the stairs from the roof, and then down the street toward the hospital where Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade were waiting for him, and for Sai.

Not hearing or feeling any explosion, Sakura assumed that the hastily concocted plan to get rid of the latest of a series of super paper bombs that had been found across the now allied Shinobi lands, had been successful. She was grateful. Now she would have just one patient to deal with, instead of hundreds. Not that the prospect of treating a permanently maimed Sai wasn't making her stomach churn.

Naruto knew something was wrong the second Kakashi walked in the door. "Where's Sai?" he demanded. Kakashi collapsed into a chair. "He didn't make it." Sakura started crying. Naruto hugged her. "What happened Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi explained heavily, that he had accidently killed Sai.

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, Sai." Naruto whispered.

If anybody had been looking at that moment, they would have seen something very strange indeed. The sky warped and two objects suddenly appeared high up in it. One was a young man, the other a tiny, flaming piece of paper that fluttered out of his nerveless grasp. The young man plummeted toward the ground while the piece of paper exploded into a burning sphere, suspended in the air. It rapidly began to expand, outshining the sun. The young man regained consciousness just before he hit the ground. He barely had time to scream before he hit. He looked up into the sky, and flung his broken arms up to protect his face from the approaching blast. The sphere detonated, setting the vast wheat field on fire and pushing the young man further into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaterasu, or as she was known, Su, was woken from her midday nap by the blast. She launched herself out of bed and out the door, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and down the stairs to the large basement where the readouts for her radiation detection equipment were. She'd only lost one tower in the explosion, good. "It's not nuclear, whatever it is," she thought. "Now where exactly was it?" Her companions began racing into the basement, which served as the nuclear fallout shelter for the farm. "We can relax a little." She announced. "It's not nuclear." "So the war's not back on?" Henry asked fearfully.

"No, I don't think so." While she had been talking she had been remotely turning on the farms security cameras. "Probably another one of those mystery explosions." She swore. "The wheat fields are on fire!" She redirected power to the irrigation system, then shut everything else off. "Let's get out there and save what we can." Jake ordered. "The trucks have plenty of juice." Su hurried out to the lot with the electric cars along with everyone else. She could beat Jake for usurping her authority later.

The wheat burned like, well, straw, and they lost most of two acres. Su had her suspicions about where the fire had started. Sure enough, the blaze pattern led them to a slight valley where about two years earlier, after another mystery explosion, she had found what was more or less a human arm. More or less because the hand of the arm had had a MOUTH in the palm. She shuddered at the memory. None of her more…animalistic… companions had wanted to eat _that_. It had gone in the incinerator instead. In place of a freakish arm, this time they found a badly burned, broken bodied guy about her age, lying under a clump of burnt alfalfa that had gotten in with the wheat. Su saw that he was still breathing and hosed him down to cool his burns and put out his smoldering clothing. He screamed.

"He's conscious!" She realized out loud. Su ordered the others to gently pick him up. He had a short sword slung across his back and a pouch of throwing weapons. She saw a slight, man shaped dent in the ground a few feet away. His arms and legs were obviously both broken, yet he'd still managed to crawl away from where he'd apparently fallen out of the sky. Maybe the explosion had been caused by an air craft? She sat in the bed of the truck next to him, wondering what had happened to him, and to her wheat. The young man screamed every time they went over a bump. His face was relative unburnt, and from the shape of his features she guessed he was Asian, like her. "He's partly cooked already." Samantha commented.

"No, Sam." Su said firmly.

Well, it's not like he's ever going to be able to earn his keep with those injuries!" Samantha argued.

"I said no. If he dies we'll bury him. Do you want to fight about it?"

Samantha growled but lowered her gaze. Su was perfectly capable of killing her to maintain order and she knew it. Before the war Su had been a world class martial artist and she had an Olympic silver medal to prove it. She'd begun learning judo as soon as she could walk, and had adapted quickly to the violence of this post war world. She leaned over the young man.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let anybody eat you." He looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Can you hear me?" She checked his ears. There wasn't any fluid leaking from them, the explosion didn't seem to have burst his ear drums.


	4. Chapter 4

Sai lay in the strange conveyance, in considerable confusion. He wasn't dead, and the dimension Kakashi's jutsu had sent him to appeared to be a proper world. Unless he was actually just very far away? He had heard that some of the most remote, primitive parts of the world had their own languages, and that would explain why he couldn't understand anything being said. "Excuse me," he gasped out, between being violently jolted by the rough ride, "Do any of you speak my language?" The woman who had been looking in his ears gave a small gasp of surprise.

"You're Nippongi?(A/N: This is what the Japanese call themselves.)"

"I don't know what Nippongi is."

"But you're speaking Nihongo. (A/N: This is what Japanese speakers call Japanese.) Don't you know the name of your own language and country?" Sai coughed, tasting blood in his mouth.

"No actually, I don't know the name of my language. Everyone else's language has a name. As for my country, I'm from the Land of Fire. The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Never heard of either of them." He was summarily informed. He groaned. Whether he was in his world or not, he was definitely nowhere near home.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"The United States of America, near Yakima, Washington State."

"I have never heard of that land, or your village."

"There's no village or country anymore, just a few survivors here and there. My farm probably has the largest population in a few hundred miles."

"How many is that?"

"23." The woman said proudly. Sai coughed more violently, and blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. The woman was clearly alarmed.

"Stop talking. It looks like you have a punctured lung or something." She checked his pulse and frowned.

"Nod if it hurts to breathe." Sai nodded emphatically.

"Right. Just focus on getting enough air, okay? It looks like you do have a punctured lung. Did you fall?" Sai nodded painfully. It was definitely harder to breath than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Sai nearly passed out when they took him out of the conveyance and into a strange looking building. Reassuringly, the room they carried him to was full of medical equipment, some of it familiar looking.

"First off some pain killer, okay?" Sai nodded his assent. He could certainly use it. The woman unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a vial and syringe. Suddenly one of the men who had helped carry him in seemed to be objecting.

"Back off Henry. My supplies, my decision."

"You're going to waste that on some half dead stranger no one can talk to but you!"

"Like I said, it's my decision!"

"Maybe somebody else should be in charge around here!"

Su got ready to fight. "Are you challenging me?"

Sai was shocked to see the woman he could understand suddenly crouch into a taijutsu position. She said something defiant. The man nodded his head and brought up his fists. The woman took the man down in three moves. The others quietly removed the now unconscious man from the room. The woman smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, just a little discipline problem." She measured a dose of painkiller with the syringe and jabbed it in hard into an unburned patch of skin.

"Now scans." She pushed his bed over to a machine and pulled the sheet he was lying on so that he slid into the machine. There was beeping and whirring. Sai noticed that he was beginning to feel significantly better. The woman pulled him out of the machine and back onto the bed.

"Well, you're going to live as long as you don't come down with an infection." The woman said cheerfully.

"You don't have antibiotics here." She shook her head.

"They all got used up during the war. I have topical antibiotics made from herbs and things, for cuts and burns that I've made myself, but I can't make anything strong enough for a systemic infection. So now it's time to get you cleaned up so you won't get one." She pulled out a couple pairs of scissors, and apparently instructed one of the other men to help her. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut up your clothes. Sai nodded. His clothes were cut off, he was washed, the places where his skin was broken were disinfected, and he was smeared liberally in ointment. Finally he was bandaged, his ribs wrapped tight and his limbs set and splinted. He was transferred to a clean bed. "So, are you hungry? There's nothing to keep you from eating. In fact, eating will help you heal."

"Hai, I could eat something. Just not anything with wheat, if that's possible." "No pizza for you then. I'll have to get the people on kitchen duty fix you something special. Do you have Celiac's disease?"

"I don't know what Celiac's disease is."

"Inflammation of the bowel due to an immune response to wheat. It's like an allergy. It also causes anemia. I'd have to look up what the other symptoms are in my dad's medical library."

"The medical ninja just told me to stop eating wheat. Was your dad a medical ninja?" The woman stared at him.

"A medical WHAT?"

"Ninja."

"Last I checked Ninja were extinct and a lot more interested in killing people than healing them. I think the word you are looking for is Doctor."

Sai frowned. "Aren't doctors kind of useless? They can't actually heal you. They just make you more comfortable and give you medicine. Medical ninja actually heal you with their chakra." This was met with a long silence, then

"You believe in chakra." It was Sai's turn to stare.

"You don't? But you've clearly been trained in taijutsu. Don't you know any ninjutsu?"

"Sure, I know ninjutsu, but that's just martial arts, it's not MAGIC."

"No, techniques with hand seals." She formed a series of hand seals, but nothing happened.

"You left out the chakra." Sai stated.

"There's no such thing as chakra! Wiggling your fingers doesn't give you special powers to heal people!"

Sai shrugged and winced. "Actually, most ninja are a whole lot better at killing than healing. We use ninjutsu to fight each other. I'd demonstrate, but I can't really move my fingers right now." More staring.

"You said 'we'. You think you're a ninja."

"Hai, I am a ninja."

"Well that explains the tanto, shuriken, and kunai" she muttered. "I suppose you also think you know how to use them."

Sai frowned. "I obviously can't prove it just now."

"I guess you can't. So do you have a name, Ninja?" she said mockingly.

"I don't, actually," he said crossly. "But people call me Sai."

"That's a girl's name."

"I didn't pick it. Anyway, it means paint, and I'm an artist, so at least it's appropriate."

"You're still a guy."

"What's your name then?" Sai asked, slightly irritated.

"Amaterasu."

Sai blinked. "That's a little pretentious of your parents, don't you think?"(A/N: Amaterasu is the Japanese goddess of the sun, from whom the Emperor is descended in a direct line.)

She shrugged. "Anyway, call me Su. I'm not sure you aren't delusional, but as long as you don't make waves, it shouldn't be a problem. I'll go see what I can do about some food for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Su left the clinic building, feeling a little put out at the day's events. Rebekah, her second in command interrupted her thoughts. "So what's up with the hottie?"

"Hottie?"

"Well maybe you were so busy being in doctor mode you didn't notice, but he's cute, and obviously way fit."

Su shrugged. She hadn't noticed. "Well, he's nuts, that's what he is."

"What kind of nuts?"

"He thinks he's a ninja, Rebekah."

Rebecca laughed. "You're a ninja, Su."

"I'm a martial artist. He thinks he has magic powers, like fairy tale ninja."

"Maybe it's the shock of whatever happened to him and he'll get over it."

Su shook her head. "Those weapons he had on him are typical ninja gear from centuries ago. I imagine that in whatever is left of Japan, people are using them properly again, instead of using them for display pieces. What I can't imagine, is how he got here from there. Apparently he's never even heard of Japan."

"A ninja who hasn't heard of Japan? Now that's weird."

"Very."

"So, what's his name?"

"Sai. He says he can't eat wheat, so pizza night is off in his case. I need to go let Amy and Jordan know."

"Him getting special food is not going to make him any more popular. People are already saying he probably caused that explosion."

"I haven't asked him about that. Hopefully it was an accident. Otherwise he'll have to leave as soon as he can walk. The really weird thing is his scans are clean."

"What do you mean clean?"

"No radiation, no tissue scarring, no trace of poisons, nothing. It's like he hasn't been on the same planet as the rest of us."

In the kitchen, Jordan was a little angry that the newcomer couldn't eat the pizza he and Amy had worked so hard to fix. "No bread, no pasta, no flour at all. How are we supposed to feed this guy?"

"On rice, corn, potatoes and oatmeal."

"I don't know how to cook rice; you always do it when we do Asian."

"Let's just fix him a fried potato, some meat, and a big helping of something green. He needs green vegetables for his bones to heal."

"You want me to make an extra trip into the freezers?" Amy asked. Su considered. Normally they made one trip into the freezers a day to conserve electricity.

"No, I'll go kill a rabbit, one of the males. Do we have plenty of Sauer-kraut left? Cabbage is one of the better things for bones." Amy pulled a face.

"Yes, since you're one of the few people who likes it. I'll get a jar from the storeroom."

Su walked out to the rabbit cages. The domestic rabbits she'd helped raise on the farm had been lost during the war, but last year Moira had finally been successful in catching live native pygmy rabbits. They were a third the size but they bred reasonably well, and the cages would soon be full. She selected the smallest adult male, one that she already decided was no good for breeding, and broke its neck out of the sight of the other rabbits. "No point upsetting them," she thought. She brought the dead rabbit back to Amy and Jordan.

"I hate eating cute things," Amy commented, as she butchered the rabbit. Su shrugged. She'd grown up on the farm. Food was food.


End file.
